Après les nuages
by Maru and Kai
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard vient de se terminer. Alors que tous se remettent doucement du choc, Harry est confronté à sa Vérité. (by Kai)


Tu t'approches lentement de lui, la main tendue vers l'avant. Vos regards se cherchent, s'accrochent, se fouillent sans réserve.

Rayon vert entre les nuages.

Tu caresses sa joue doucement, ne décrochant pas ton regard du sien. Tu ne veux pas lui faire peur, tu sais qu'il pourrait s'enfuir à tout moment.

Tu sais qu'il est effrayé.

Toi aussi, tu as eu peur au début. Tu ne comprenais pas, tu ne voulais pas. Pas lui, pas _maintenant_. La Guerre venait de se terminer, le Monde Sorcier prenait un tournant décisif. Tout était en train de changer pour toi sur qui tous avaient tellement compté, qui avaient tout misé sur cette cicatrice sur ton front.

Mais il était là. Il avait toujours été là, devant toi, réclamant constamment ton attention. Et tu lui donnais, à ta façon.

Il y avait toujours eu cette attirance indéniable entre vous, cette étincelle dans les yeux de l'autre qui promettait une confrontation, un éclat. Vous l'interprétiez juste de la mauvaise façon.

A l'époque, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

A présent, tout te parait clair, et tu regrettes d'avoir perdu tant de temps. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent…

Vos corps se pressent et tu sens son souffle sur tes lèvres, son cœur qui bat bien trop fort contre ta poitrine.

Ces sensations te déroutent un peu. Tu n'es pas habitué à sentir autre chose que de la haine entre vous.

Tu déposes un baiser sur sa nuque, du bout des lèvres, rien qu'un effleurement. Il tressaille et tu l'imagines fermer les yeux. Tu clos les tiens et humes son odeur. Il sent la cannelle. De la pointe de ta langue, tu lèches une parcelle de son cou. Il a un goût doux-amer, et cela te fait sourire.

Tu relèves la tête doucement et croises ses yeux à nouveau. Il fait la moue. Pas de sourire en coin ni de haussement de sourcils. Il semble perdu, et cela te désarme totalement, tu ne l'as jamais vu avec une telle expression. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ne le vois plus comme un garçon hautain et méprisant. Pour la première fois depuis votre rencontre, tu as envie de le protéger, de lui dire que tout ira bien.

Tu prends son menton en coupe et observe son visage, ce visage que tu as vu tant de fois et que tu apprends seulement à aimer. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de replonger dans ses yeux gris et tu constates qu'il te regarde lui aussi, qu'il fixe tes lèvres, l'air un peu coupable. Alors, tu réduis l'ultime distance.

Tu veux bien endosser toute la responsabilité.

Vos lèvres se rejoignent et s'épousent enfin. Il a les lèvres douces, ce qui te surprend. Tu penses aux tiennes, rugueuses, coupées, et tu te sens un peu mal à l'aise. Il mériterait d'embrasser une bouche aussi belle que la sienne. Mais comme s'il avait deviné tes pensées, il met fin au baiser et approche ses lèvres de ton oreille.

« _Tu es si beau…_ »

Tu rougis, malgré toi, et cette réaction le fait rire gentiment. Son rire presque enfantin fait remuer ton cœur, tu n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel son pouvait sortir de cette bouche-là. Il faut dire que tu ne t'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point cette bouche est belle.

Il y a un silence entre vous, et tu repenses à vos disputes d'avant. Avant, quand tout était presque simple. Bien sûr, le poids de toutes ces vies reposait déjà sur tes épaules adolescentes et tu en avais conscience. Seulement tu ne réalisais pas ce qu'était une guerre. On ne t'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'on ressentait là-bas, sur le champ de bataille. Personne ne t'avait dit que ce serait si dur. Tu savais qu'il y aurait des pertes, que la confrontation serait longue et harassante. Mais rien n'aurait pu te préparer à ce que tu as vu ce soir-là. Ce soir où tu as changé pour de bon, où tu es devenu un homme.

C'est au moment tant attendu, lorsque tu étais face à Voldemort pour cet affrontement auquel tu étais destiné, que tout a basculé. Tu l'as aperçu derrière ton ennemi, lançant un sort de confusion aux personnes présentes et se jetant sur Voldemort. Il t'avait offert son soutien et la seconde de répit dont tu avais besoin pour tout changer. Et c'était terminé. Voldemort était mort. Lorsque tu t'étais relevé, pantelant, il n'était plus là.

Il te regarde un instant et passe ses longs doigts fins dans tes cheveux emmêlés, pensif. Tu te doutes qu'il se souvient, lui aussi.

Il pose son autre main sur ta hanche et vous colle un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Ton cœur cogne contre ta poitrine et tes lèvres frémissent, insatiables. Il le remarque et sourit avant de se pencher vers toi et de t'embrasser, _simplement_. Le baiser devient un peu plus ardant, un peu plus passionné. Ta langue caresse maintenant sa comparse et tu soupires de satisfaction. Tu encercles son cou de tes bras et approfondis l'échange, avide.

Mais tu t'emportes un peu, ça va trop vite et tu sens qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Tu mets alors lentement fin au baiser et l'embrasse plus chastement, caressant sa nuque de ton pouce. Tu déposes une myriade de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire et tu descends dans son cou. Son odeur enivre tes narines et tu ne peux t'empêcher de lécher et de sucer cette peau offerte, laissant doucement ta marque. Il s'en rend compte et fait mine de protester, mais tu sais bien qu'au fond, il aime l'idée de t'appartenir.

Peut-être que ta marque réussira à effacer celle sur son bras.

A cette pensée, une colère incontrôlée t'envahis et tu mords un peu plus fort. Il hoquète, surpris, et tu t'éloignes un peu, gêné de t'être emporté. Il penche la tête sur le côté et t'observe, les sourcils froncés. Tu prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre tes esprits. Tes pensées te dépassent et tu repenses à la bataille de Poudlard, à ce qui s'était passé après.

Tout s'était fini dans un calme inattendu. Les blessés avaient été transportés dans le Grand Hall et soignés au mieux possible en attendant l'arrivée des médicomages. On avait alors entrepris de recouvrir les morts, et tu avais pu te recueillir auprès des corps de certains de tes amis, de personnes que tu considérais comme ta famille. Tu avais retrouvé Ron, avec toute la famille Weasley, tenant la main d'un Fred inanimé. Hermione observait la scène, à l'écart, les yeux étonnamment secs, une couverture sur les épaules et une tasse de chocolat froid à la main.

Tu n'étais pas allé les voir. Tu avais fait le tour de la salle, repérant les rescapés, soulagé de retrouver des visages familiers. Mais tu n'avais parlé à personne, bien que beaucoup t'aient adressé de maigres sourires ou hochements de tête reconnaissants. Tu te sentais pourtant comme un escroc, un usurpateur. S'il n'avait pas été là, tous seraient peut-être morts.

Il fallait que tu le retrouves. Pas juste pour le remercier maladroitement, comme tu l'aurais certainement fait si tout s'était passé quelques mois auparavant. Mais son regard à ce moment-là t'avait chamboulé, plus que tu n'avais _jamais_ été chamboulé. Et c'était ce regard qui t'avais poussé à puiser dans tes dernières ressources et mettre une fin à cette Guerre insensée.

Et maintenant vous vous regardez une nouvelle fois et tu comprends la **Vérité**, celle que tu avais préféré ignorer durant toutes ces années.

Il s'avance vers toi et te prends dans ses bras. Il caresse ton dos doucement, comme on caresserait un chaton blessé, et tu en ronronnerais presque. A son tour il trouve ton cou et l'embrasse, laissant parfois une légère trace humide. Il relève le visage et t'embrasse passionnément, et tu en perds ton souffle. Vos langues se mêlent encore et se goûtent l'une l'autre dans un ballet onctueux. Vos têtes tournent un peu et vous vous accrochez désespérément l'un à l'autre, si vous tombez, vous tomberez _ensemble_.

Il met fin au baiser et retrouve ta nuque, où il entreprend de te faire subir le même traitement que tu lui as infligé. Ses dents agrippent ta peau qui est aspirée entre ses lèvres, et il ne tarde pas à te laisser sa marque. Il lèche une dernière fois la parcelle de peau devenue sensible avant de quitter ton cou et d'embrasser ton front.

Sans que tu saches vraiment pourquoi, des larmes coulent sur tes joues, et tu dois cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour stopper leur flot. Il passe son pouce sous tes yeux et la pointe de sa langue retrace les sillons mouillés laissés par tes larmes. Tu ris un peu, soulagé d'un poids énorme dont tu n'avais même pas conscience auparavant.

Tu as toujours été un héros malgré toi, appartenant à une prophétie dont tu n'as jamais voulu, suscitant l'espoir parmi toute la société sorcière. Tous ne voyaient en toi que l'arme ultime en leur possession pour détruire définitivement Celui-Dont-On-N'Osait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

C'est la première fois que tu appartiens à quelqu'un de cette manière, et rien ne saurait te rendre plus heureux. Parce que _cette marque-là_ ne contient aucun sort, aucune magie noire. _Cette marque-là_ est la marque de la **Vérité**.

Et la **Vérité** c'est que vous vous aimez.


End file.
